


The Sweet Beginning

by admirableGuardian



Series: DirkKri Life [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirableGuardian/pseuds/admirableGuardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be A 2 part series. the reason being is because the first will be the sweet, soft side of they're life, the second will be the romantic side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Beginning

You walk into your descent sized house that you share with your matesprit as they call it. The first thing you notice is that your matesprit is nowhere to be seen which worries you a bit. “Oh Dirk dear welcome home. Could you please come and assist me in the…kitchen?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right there!” You walk into the kitchen and see Kankri in one of your t-shirts and his blue jeans, wearing a red apron that you gave him for your 4th anniversary together. At first he didn’t like the idea of wearing it but then you told him it was just for cooking and that people made it a sexy thing because humans are weird. You walk up to him and wrap your arms around his waist, nuzzling into his neck and giving him gentle kisses. He purrs softly while trying to hold off his laughter, even though you can feel him shake slightly. “What are you making there Kri?” You feel one of his hands slid into your hair, gently pulling you away from his neck to give him a soft peck on the lips.

“It’s dinner for my hard working, loving matesprit. So how has your day been so far? Did you have fun hanging out with Roxy?” You nod and give him another soft kiss.

“Yeah we had fun, she wanted to show me some new things that she bought. We also went shopping and I got you something.” He pets your scalp softly making you hum in content.

“Did you now, what might it be if I may ask?” You slid back down to his neck and nibble on it softly, making him purr and chirp from the touch.

“I will show you when dinner is all done, unless you can keep it unattended for now so we can cuddle up on the couch and watch T.V for a few minutes.” You loosen your grip on his waist so he may turn around and get a good look of his beautiful face.

“Let’s go get comfy then, it won’t be ready that quickly. Besides all I want to do is just be curled up and safe in your strong arms.” You smile while he slips his arms around your neck, while you lift him up bridal style and take him to the couch. You don’t even turn the T.V on, you just sit down and cuddle up together. It’s amazing how you two can just curl up near each other and be content with the silence between you two. “So what did you get me?” You reach into your pocket, shuffling you both a bit. You then settle back down with him straddling your lap facing you. You look into his crimson eyes and smile.

“I got you this beautiful thing right here.” You show him a necklace that is a gold chain with a heart attached to it and a small orange cancer symbol in it. The moment you hear his breath hitch and a soft chirp leave his lips you know you did the right thing to get this made. “Do you know what today is Kri?” You watch him cock his head to the side then his eyes widen and he engulfs you in a hug full of kisses to your neck.

“Dirk thank you so much, I’m so lucky to have you as a matesprit. I can’t believe it’s been 15 years since we formed our matespritship.” You nuzzle up to him as well hearing his purring grow louder. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Well for starters you helped me solve my romance problems, you also showed me how cute you are when flustered.” You watch him blush and give off a chirp when he leans in and kisses your forehead. “See just like that, I love you Kankri.”

“I love you more Dirk.” You give him a soft kiss to the lips before the timer goes off. “Happy 15th anniversary Dirk.”

“Happy anniversary Kankri.” You give each other one last kiss before he gets up to go back to the kitchen. You get up to follow him and help out your loving matesprit with the food, today has been the greatest day, then again every day is a great day; especially when you are with your beautiful matesprit Kankri.


End file.
